harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ann (MM)
Ann is one of the available bachelorettes in Harvest Moon: Magical Melody. Ann is an intelligent young woman, who is an aspiring inventor. She lives at the Junk Shop with her father Michael, and her mother passed away long ago. Her brain is always in motion, thinking of new inventions to better everybody's life in the town. If not at the Junk Shop, Ann can often be found in Moonlight Cave looking for ore. Ann has a tomboy nature, which her father feels may hinder her chances of marriage. This doesn't seem to bother Ann though, as she's perfectly content to focus on her inventions. Ann is friendly and cheerful to all of the villagers in town. Befriending Ann to five hearts is necessary to expand the Junk Shop (you must also befriend Louis and Michael). If she is your friend, you will also get letters from Ann throughout the year. 'Gifts' Here, you will find an exhaustive list of what Ann (MM) loves, likes and hates. All credits go to ArsenicSkye (MeekSkye, ArsenicFairy) for the data collected and published in this section. Love= Crops: * Corn Produce: * - Ores: * Rare Ore * Amethyst Ring * Amethyst Brooch Fish: * - Recipes: * Spicy Fried Veggies * Spicy Stew * Deviled Egg * Baked Corn |-| Like= Crops: * Cayenne Produce: * Milk * Good Milk * Special Milk * Egg * Good Egg * Special Egg Ores: * Copper Ore * Silver Ore * Gold Ore * Good Clay * Topaz Ring * Topaz Brooch * Emerald Ring * Emerald Brooch * Ruby Ring * Ruby Brooch * Sapphire Ring * Sapphire Brooch * Aquamarine Ring * Aquamarine Brooch * Diamond Ring * Diamond Brooch * Coral Ring * Coral Brooch * Moonstone Ring * Moonstone Brooch * Silver Ring * Silver Brooch * Gold Ring * Gold Brooch Fish: * - Recipes: * Sunny-Side Up * Plain Omelet * Cheese Omelette * Tomato Omelette * Char Meuniere * R. Trout Meuniere * Yamame Meuniere * Sardine Meuniere * Salmon Meuniere * Halibut Meuniere * Flounder Meuniere * M. Flounder Meuniere * Yellowtail Teriyaki * Tuna Steak * Grilled Clam * Steamed Clam * Mushroom Saute * Truffle Saute * Spinach Saute * Baked Potato * Fried Veggies * Popcorn * Tortilla * Pancake * Boiled Egg * Potage Soup * Corn Soup * Tomato Soup * Pumpkin Soup * Mushroom Soup * Onion Soup * Bouillabaisse * Stew * Cream Salmon * Stewed Pumpkin * Stewed Potato * Stewed Yam * Boiled Spinach * Stewed Eggplant * Stewed Flounder * Stewed Yellowtail * Stewed Snapper * Miso Mackerel * Tomato Sardine * Tomato Squid * Caramelized Amago * Caramelized Smelt * Caramelized C. Carp * Caramelized S. Carp * Grilled R. Trout * Grilled Sardine * Grilled Snapper * Grilled Saury * Grilled Salmon * Grilled Mackerel * Grilled Halibut * Grilled Tuna * Grilled Smelt * Squid Teriyaki * Nice Squid Teriyaki * Jamasquid Teriyaki * Lampsquid Teriyaki * Grilled Lobster * Grilled Crawfish * Grilled Shrimp * Bread * Corn Bread * Pizza * Seafood Pizza * Potato Gratin * Eggplant Gratin * Mushroom Gratin * Seafood Gratin * Pudding * Yogurt * Salted Amago * Salted Char * Salted R. Trout * Salted Yamame * Salted Dace * Salted Salmon * Salted Huchen * Salted Cureall * Broiled C. Carp * Broiled S. Carp * Broiled Snapper * Broiled Opaleye * Broiled Shinapper * Broiled Snadore * Bonito Steak * Broiled Mackerel * Broiled Yellowtail * Salted Smelt * Broiled Tuna * Anchovy * Salted Halfback * Salted Saury * Broiled Halibut * Broiled Flounder * Broiled M. Flounder * Broiled Squid * Broiled Nice Squid * Broiled Jamasquid * Broiled Lampsquid * Broiled Blowfish * Broiled Chulowfish * Broiled Lobster * Broiled Crawfish * Broiled Shrimp * Broiled Clam * Baked Yam * Baked Chestnut * Potion * Caffeine * Stamina Drink * Bravo Drink * Green Balm |-| Hate= Crops: * Onion * Toadstool * Weed Produce: * - Ores: * - Fish: * Can * Boot (Left) * Boot (Right) Recipes: * Toadstool Saute * Veggie Juice * Grass Juice * Failed Dish * Weird Dish Please do not claim rights on the information posted here, and please do not distribute without the consent of the authors. For permissions, questions, comments or corrections to be brought, please contact rawr.skye@hotmail.com Heart Lines 0 hearts: "I don't just think about inventions. When studying things, I think about how rationally and effectively I can work!" 1 heart: "They say when the ores are shipped, the blacksmith will arrive. He's a rival." 2 hearts: "I like do-it-yourself stuff. When I was little, I once went to a craftsman's place and asked him to make me his apprentice." 3 hearts: 4 hearts: ''"Everyone is creating all kinds of things. Growing vegetables, painting pictures, I'll create something!!"'' 5 hearts: "Woody praised my D-I-Y project. He said it was funny-looking, but very sturdy and nice." 6 hearts: ''"My Dad says to act like a woman, but I think it's for more important to be myself."'' 7 hearts: ''"I want to put Dad's mind at ease, but I think it's still too soon for marriage and stuff like that."'' 8 hearts: ''"Say __, do you like girls who are good at cooking and acting like girls? Just wondering."'' 9-10 hearts: ''"I know that being troubled about love is not like me... But you see... Even if I try not to think about it, I can't help it!"'' 'Gift Events' Gift events activate when the player leaves the house in the morning, sometime after raising Ann's heart level to the required number. These events can be seen by both female and male characters - so it's incorrect to call these "heart events". 2-Heart Gift: 'Good Clay ''"Yoo hoo! Pssst, I dug these up at the cave, but I don't need them so I'll give them to you. Here you go! Okay, see you! '5-Heart Gift: '''Stir Fry ''"Yoo hoo! Hey, hey, aren't you hungry? I'd be happy if you ate it when you were almost starving to death, when the taste doesn't matter, just as long as you can eat! I'm not good at cooking, but I thought I'd try to do something girlish. Okay, see you!" '''Musical Note Ann provides you with the 81st musical note, "Explosive Girl", when she brings you a gift for building her friendship level up to 2 hearts. Note Description: An inventor brimming with vim and vigor. Unending brightness like the sun, brightening up everyone around you. Category:Harvest Moon: Magical Melody Characters Category:Harvest Moon: Magical Melody Bachelorettes Category:Magical Melody NPCs